1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing closures for containers, and more particularly, to such closures which, after being opened, automatically return to their closed position to prevent unintentional dispensing of product from such containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push body closures are known in which a cap or spout having a dispensing aperture is positioned upon a base with cooperative elements therebetween to permit the closure to be opened or closed by disengagement or engagement of the cooperative elements. The base is affixed to the mouth of a product container, such as a water bottle. When a force is applied to the cap to move the cap with respect to the base, such as by pushing on the cap with the lips of a user, the cooperative elements between the cap and base are caused to disengage and thereby open the closure and permit the product, such as water, in the container to pass through a dispensing aperture in the cap and be dispensed into the user's mouth for drinking.
It also is known to provide structure in such closures to effect automatic closing thereof from the open condition when dispensing of the product is to be terminated. Such structure commonly includes return-engagement springs, levers or the like to cause the cooperative elements between the cap and the base to return to their engaged position when the force applied to the cap is released, thereby closing the closure and preventing unintentional further dispensing of product from the container, such as if the container were inadvertently tipped over.
The push body valve closures of the prior art generally include relatively complex and involved structure which is difficult to manufacture, such as by molding process for plastic closures, and/or includes fragile elements which are susceptible to breakage.